A magical Fairytale
by crazynut12
Summary: it's a Bori stories I suck at summaries so just read it. A list of mini- shots. Rated T for self harm R
1. Chapter 1

**Tori';s POV**  
I was lying on the floor helpless trying to do what I can but it was hard because it felt like I couldn't breathe.

I messed up big time. When people see me , they make fun of me so thats why I had all those cuts on my wrist. It all started when I was in 4t

h grade. This boy I liked well he WAS the sweetest thing ever until everyone made fun of mebecause of how i look, my personality, and my learning disability. His friends made him choose me or them so he started making fun of me .

Later on when I came home I was in the bathroom crying to myself. I tjen saw a razor and cut myself . I have to tell you it was the worst feeling ever. But it made the pain deep inside felt... well wonderful. It went on for days and days until my mom came in and I was busted.A month later I was completely healed. Everything was fine from 5th-8th grade.I mean in high school it was great but people still laughed at me all the time.

So, instead of a razor I started to use a knife . Then, my dad got a job in L.A. I was a loner for aweek . Until I found another loner named Andre. We really liked each other for a year or two. And on my birthday he had enough guts to ask me out . Of course I said he found out about my cuts and sent me to a treatment facility for 5 months and rehab for 3 more months. When I came back Andre thought our relationship would be just fine but it ovbiously wasn't .

When they saw each other again she said," A real boyfriend would have helped me get through it but you wanted to get me and I know about you and Jade we're over."

I walked depressed for weeks and weeks. UNtil I found yes another boy but his name was Beck . He had the eyes of an angel, the face of a god, and his voice was quite dated for at least 4 years until we got engaged. On our wedding day he didn't show upso the first time in 6 years , I cut myself AGAIN. . When he came to our house. " I can explain" I rolled my eyes at him with disgust."Then do it." He stayed quiet for a while thinking of what to say."You said everything has a explanation but you're not know what just go screw yourself."With all that he left.

My parent tried to comfort me even his parents tried to comfort me but nothing worked . They all gave did I. I went to Becks parents house where I saw him woking on the lawn. When he saw me he dropped the lawn mower and said," Didn't think I would see you for a while."

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you."

He then led me inhis room.

"Listen Tori just so yo know I freaked out, you were too perect and I didn't want to hold you back rom any thing. So(GCO)" I kissed him to make him shut up.

"I know i'm not perfect nor will I ever be perfect because being perfect is overreated, but I feel like a WAY better person with you. So..."

i got down on both knees and said,"Beck Oliver, I will... I will. Theres a reson why guys propose "He got on his knees and said

"RIght. Tori Vega my darling. You never cross my mind because you're always on it , I don't like you because I love you , I don't want you because I need you . I wouldn't cry if you left me again because I would die, I wouldn't live for you because i'll die for you. I'm notwilling to do anything for you because I would do everything for you. IF i had to choose my lie or yours. Mine because you are my life."

With that being said she kissed him and got his stuff and put it in the car.

_5 years later_

They are happily married with 2 kids Samantha Oliver and James Oliver,. With a little girl on the way.:)

**The end  
I hope you enjoyed my one shot. I've been writing my stories on my tablet but my tablet is so stupid yeah:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to add on because these ideas just pop up in my head.**

Becks POV

Hi i'm Beck. I go to Hollywood Arts and i'm a ... nerd. Well at least I have nerd friends like Robbie, Cat, Sinjin. and Trina Yes Trina, the most popular girl in school sister Tori. You see she hangs out with Andre, Ryder, Danny, Lisa, and she has only dated Andre, Ryder, and Danny.I'll let you in on my secret  
I really really like her but why would she go out with a nerd likeme. Now lets get the story stared.

I was walking to lunch when I heard some one finishing their song.

"Oh love, oh love stop making  
a fool of me"  
I walked in and said "So loves making a fool of you."

"Well I just broke up with Danny so sure." she responded.

"Well maybe you're dating the wrong kind of guys. You need someone cute, smart, sensitive for your feelings, and who is muscaluar." She looked at me and said "So some one like you."

I blushed a little."I'm sorry I didn't mean to say"(GCO)

She smiled and said "But I said about you meet me at star bucks at 5:00"

"Sure."

Little did we know Jade was watching us.

Tori's POV

Oh my gosh i'm 20 minutes late hopefully he's still there.I saw him standing looking at his I sat at the table nearest to him but he didn't know it was me but when he saw me he said wow. He probaly didn't notice mebecause I was wearing a tight black skirt, a white shirt that was tucked in, black heels, and less make up then usal oh did I tell you at school i'm known for the make up. Also, I died my hair darker with purple highlights . But then I saw Jade walk up to Beck and say

"Hey baby got stood that girls REALLY stupid because I would never stand you up. I think we should have some fun of our own if you know what i mean."  
He was about to respond but she just kissed him. And he kissed back. I ran away crying like seriously.

Next day

I walked up to the nerd group .They stared at me.

"Um hi."

"Hey." They all said

"So can I talk to you cat and Robbie."

"SUre."

"Tell me all you know about Beck."

They told me everything so I told them everything then went to my locker. I'm not going to lie I really like those 2. And i think I can say I might want to be part of the nerds.

"Why did you stand me up?"asked Beck

"Why did you kiss Jade?"

"YOU SAW?!"

"YES I WAS THE GIRL THAT SAT RIGHT NEXT TO YOU SO YOU CAN NOTICE ME ."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST COME UP TO ME?"

"BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO NOTICE ."

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?"

By now the whole school was watching us.

" BECAUSE I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE I REALLY LIKE NOT SOMEONE I DATED BECAUSE I'M POPULAR. I REALLY LIKED YOU."

Tears were coming out of my eyes by now so I ran to the girls bathroom.

I heard someone come after me it was Cat. I cried in her shirt for 10 minutes then I finally washed my face, turned to Cat and said"I don't think I want to be a popular anymore so can I hang out with you."

She smiled and hugged I know this friendship is going to work for sure!

I walked out and everyone was staring at me but I don't care anymore.

Cat and I walked up to Jade and said," You're a horrible friend and no one likes you because you're a bi**h. So don't worry none of your secrets are safe with me."

With that being said we left.

Unfortunately Beck followed us"Listen Tori. I'm really sorry I mean ."(GCO) with me kissing him."

4 years later

I was going on a double date with Beck, Cat, and Robbie. Cat and I were sitting down imagining what the date was going to be about. Well I was wearing a long pink dress with a silt on the left side . Cat was wearing my Blue drees knee length with a white belt thingy.

During dinner

We were eating having a great time when Robbie and Beck nodded at each other got on one knee and proposed of course we said yes.

5 years later

Cat and Robbie are married or 2 years now and I just got back from Beck and I's honeymoon. So Cat and I got some lunch to catch and when I got there I said "Hello my married best friend ." She stood up and gave me a hug.

We were looking the the menus when she said," do you want something strong."I shook my head no.

She said,"Me neither."

We looked at the menu then at each other, gasped and said,"YOu're pregnant." "When are you due?"  
"On Febuary 9th" And gaped at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Beck's POV

It was her I loved, she was my friend, but most of all she was dating my best friend Logan(You know Logan Lerman from _Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief ) _I was never one to hide my feelings but I know Logan really likes her so I won't hurt him. But they are always fighting then he goes to her house apoligizing, or they are at home crying then finally make up but they're crying while they're doing apoligizing .

But yesterday they had a gigantic fight, this is how it went

"Well maybe if you cared more for your boyfriend , you wouldn't always feel guilty about everything."Logan screamed at her.

"Well maybe my boyfriend should feel more guilty for cheating on me with my best friend."

Oh did I tell you that Logan cheated on Tori with Cat. But of course she forgave him. But back to the story.

"Come on I thought we were done with that."

"You know what Logan. You are the worst boyfriend ever and I don't want to ever and I mean ever want to see you again because you are horrible I hate you so much." and she ran out of his house.

The next day at school, I saw her dressed in a black dress, black leggings, black boots, back make-up, and a black cardagin. She had carmel chocolate in her hand and a breakfast burrito in the other hand. Those were two of Logan's favorite food, she waited and waited until the bell rang and he just didn't show up. She went to the trashcan threw away the food and screamed,"I hate you Logan Lerman." she looked up and said that's a lie I really like him." Slid down the lockers and cried.

Tori's POV  
I went to go visit Logan because he didn't come to school today. I knocked on his door and I heard him say come in like he had been crying all day.I walked in he was on the floor with carmel chocolates. I said ,'Hey."

He looked up at me with his red puffy eyes and nodded."I didn't see you at school today and Ireally missed you."as I sat next to him.

"I was just here being the worst boyfriend ever."

Now I had tears in my eyes ,"I'm so sorry Logan. When i'm mad and sad I say things I don't mean and I just want you to know."(GCO)

"I love you Tori Vega."Logan said

I looked at him and said ,"I love you too."and we sealed it with a kiss.

The next day

Logan and I walked into school hand and hand. He told me he would be right back . SO I walked up to Beck and we just started talking and walking to class when we heard Cat and Logan talking and then silence so we walked in and I saw them... kissing.

When they heard me gasp they pulled apart.

I screamed," I hate you Logan Lerman. My mom told me once a cheater always a cheater. I didn't listen to her and you cheated on me once again. I hate both of you."

With that I ran out with someone following me. I stopped, turned around and said,"What do you want Logan?"

I then realized it was beck and I cried in his arms and. for the rest of the day I stayed with him

Now i'm not going to lie even when I was dating Logan, I liked seemed to know and understand me and in the process of liking him I fell in love with him. But i'm his best friends ex- girlriend . Life sucks.

Beck was talking to Logan and Ariana and to scare him I went up to him and said,

"I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I HATE the way you drive your car.I HATE it when you stare. I HATE your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. I HATE you so much it makes me sick! it even makes me rhyme. I HATE it when you lie. I HATE the way you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I HATE it when you're not around, and the fact you don't call."

He looked at me with hurt eyes and was about to say something but before I said."And I HATE the way I don't hate you not even close, not even a little bit, not at all."

He laughed and hugged me and we left school we were about to leave when he asked," Do you miss Logan?"

I told him,"Well everyone gets their heart broken so I guess not because I know i'll fall in love again. i already have."

"Who?" He asked jealously.

"You."With that we kissed.

( As yo know they always end up married so here it is)

Beck and Tor got married last year. Tori is pregnant with her first child. They don't fight alot but also aren't the perfect couple. Tori ended up forgiving Cat but not Logan but Beck thought it would have been better that way. Cat and Logan were going to get married but realized he was a cheater so she didn't show up to the alter. She eventually met this guy named Robbie and is getting married in 3 months. We made some new friends Jade and Andre who are married. Logan got married to a girl name Carly Shay and she is pregnant with his 2nd child. But he got her best friend Sam Puckett pregnant. UH OH


End file.
